The First Daughter
by Shannen13
Summary: Valkubus AU; Tamsin is a promising young agent, with an impressive résumé at the age of 22. Recruited in secret services at the age of 20, she finally got a career-changing assignment; protecting the President's rebellious 18 year old daughter, Bo. T Rated but maybe move to M rated
1. Chapter 1

My other stories will be updated, just need to find time to do them. I promised some followers on tumblr that i would do this story. I finally finished it.

Let me know what you think

Mainly Tamsin in this Chapter. Other characters will be introduced later.

* * *

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this? Quite the rebellious type huh?" Tamsin huffed: sipping on her coffee, as she watched the news.

" _The President's Daughter was arrested at Vogue Club in the early hours of morning. The 18 year old was intoxicated and photographed kissing her bodyguard Ryan Lambert. It had been reported that she resisted arrest and caused over $1000 in damages to the club. The club owner later denied this claim. He had this to say about the matter."_

" _ **There have been no damages to my club, this is a crazy rumour spread by a witness hoping to get their 5 minutes of fame. There was no resistance; Ysabeau complied with the officers on the scene."**_ _The club owner informed._

" _There have been no charges made against Ysabeau Dennis, as she was released, Arriving at the White House at 4.21am . How she go out of that one? I don't know. The police have been tight lip; giving no comment to the situation." The female anchor reported._

" _Well Pamela, I think we can assume that Ryan is no longer Ysabeau's bodyguard or even have a career in security again!" The male co-anchor said._

" _I think your right Dave, allowing the President's daughter to indulge in under-age drinking and then taking advantage of the situation. What was he thinking?" Pamela said in an astonish tone._

" _He is not the first man to be seduced by a woman and he certainly won't be the last."_ Dave chuckled

" _Seduced? What are you exactly trying to say Dave?"_ Pamela became disgusted by her co-anchor's remark

" _Ysabeau is not completely innocent here. She knows how pretty she is and she uses that to get what she wants. Look how many bodyguards she has gone through since the President's election 6 months ago. She is the most talked about person in America, managing to hit the headlines every day. She loves the attention."_ The male anchor showing noregret for his words

" _Excuse me Dave, Ryan Lambert had an obligation to protect Ysabeau, but instead he allows her to consume alcohol and then takes advantage of her intoxication. There's no excuse, he must have known Ysabeau's behaviour, like you said she's gone through dozens of bodyguards and she's been in the headlines. He should have put a stop to last night's antics, but instead in joined in the charade. This girl has got her whole future ahead of her, she is going to NYU after the summer; I wonder what they think about all this." Pamela huffed_

" _Well it's not like they can send a rejected letter to the White House." Dave laughed._

"Dave you're the biggest asshole on TV, how you still have your job it's beyond me" Tamsin snarled: switching the TV off.

She walked over to the counter where her gun was; she double checked the safety clip was on before putting it into her holder.

Standing in front of the mirror; she nervously adjusted her grey suit. The blonde haired beauty let out a deep breathe.

"Time to meet the President of the United States." The green eyed agent released another shaky breathe.

"Come on Tamsin, get it together; you can handle anything this girl throws at you. This could end the career you worked so damn hard for, if you mess this up." The blonde's lousy attempt to build herself up backfired.

The thought of losing her job; like the long list of Ysabeau's previous bodyguards who were once employed by the government, caused the knot in her stomach to tighten and overwhelm the young Agent.; making her feel nauseous.

"God I suck at this." Tamsin groaned; bowing her head in defeat. She looked over to the photos that were placed nearby on a mantelpiece.

"I could really use your words of wisdom, right now." The agent croaked; picking up a photo of an older blonde hugging a child, they both appeared to be laughing as they stared at each other. Tamsin started to rub her thumb over the woman's face.

"I miss you, mum." A small tear fell from her face, finding it hard to swallow the lump that grew at the back of her throat. She closed her eyes tight, remembering a conversation from when she was younger.

* * *

" _Tamsin, life can be cruel but then life doesn't own you anything. If you want something, then it's up to you to fight for it. I know you are capable of that sweetheart, you're so brave and I'm so proud of you, my smarty pants. I love you so much and I'm so sorry I've put you through this, when you're going to Harvard soon. But I need you to promise me something." A weak rough voice said._

" _Anything, you know that. I'll do anything for you mum" Teenage Tamsin croaked_

" _It's going to be hard sweetheart; it's going to be really hard. But I need you to promise that you won't let it get in the way of your future. You need to work hard through College; you are destined to do great things. Please don't let my illness get in the way of that I will never forgive myself if it di—"-Her mum continued in a fragile tone, before she was cut off by her emotional daughter._

" _Mum! Can you please stop talking like that" The green eyed teenager cried out._

" _You need to hear this Tammy. Just want you to know that I will always be with you, I'm just so damn proud of you, don't let anything get in the way of your greatness." The blonde grabbed her daughter, holding her in her frail arms, whilst Tamsin rested her head on her mum's chest._

" _I love you, Tammy." Her mum smiled; kissing her child's head._

* * *

The Agent's green eyes shot open with more confidence as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"I'll make you proud mum." Her ragged breathing started to become more evenly with a regular rhythm. "I love you too, always" She kissed where her mother was on the photo before placing it back on the mantelpiece.

Tamsin grabbed her car keys before exiting her flat.

* * *

"Mr President it is my pleasure to introduce Agent Tamsin Asgard. I have selected her as Ysabeau's new bodyguard."

"It's an honour sir." Tamsin smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Asgard." The President shook Tamsin's hand firmly before giving a stern look at his Head of Security. "May I have a word with you in private, Jonas?"

Without waiting for a response President Dennis took a couple of steps away, waiting for his Head of Security to follow him.

Jonas gave a comforting look to Tamsin, as a reassurance that everything is going to be okay.

"She's just a girl; she looks no older than my daughter. How do you expect her to protect Ysabeau?" His harsh tone was easily detected.

"She graduated from Harvard at the age of 18. Where she was recruited in the FBI; her undercover work while at the bureau was outstanding. Agent Asgard was recruited into secret services at the age of 20; she was top of her class. With all due respect Sir, she might look like a girl, but don't underestimate her, she could kill someone with one movement. I thought she can use her undercover skills to help keep your daughter save and maybe out of the headlines. " Jonas knew he made a compelling argument for his Agent and saw the cog's turning in the President's eyes.

Tamsin furrowed her stare; they weren't really making an effort to be quiet.

"A girl" she mumbled to herself, irritated by that comment. "Glad I didn't vote for you asshat" her voice was little louder than she expected, immediately getting the attention of the Head of Security and the President.

The blonde hummed awkwardly and scratched the back of neck, avoiding any eye contact.

"Okay so she is a bit rough around the edges. But I think that would be good for my god-daughter, she has gone through 12 bodyguards in 6 months ago. It's time for a different approach. Tamsin is a great agent; I wouldn't have assigned her, if I didn't think she could handle it." Jonas voice was full of confidence.

"What's the plan then?" He said reluctantly

"Well Sir, the plan is for Agent Asgard to go undercover, as a student at NYU when Ysabeau starts after the summer; keeping a close eye on your daughter." The head of security informed.

"So we're not informing my daughter of her new bodyguard?" He raised his eyes alarmingly

"That is the plan Sir. She is going through a rebellious stage right now; I think this will be for the best. By her believing she has the freedom from her protective father, and from being the President's daughter, she might-"

"Become my little girl again." His voice was full of sorrow.

"Mr President, this transition hasn't been easier for her. Since losing her mother-"

"Agent Asgard" The President said in a sharp tongue; fully intending to cut of his Head of Security.

"Yes, Mr President." Tamsin stood to attention, as he faced her.

"Mr Jonas here, speaks highly of you, he informs me of your achievements. I must say you have accomplished a lot for someone your age. I am impressed." He replied in a sincere tone.

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it" Tamsin replied with a false smile. Being polite wasn't one of her strong suits.

"I know you agents don't see babysitting my daughter as a great highlight in your career. Nevertheless this assignment can easily end your career for good, if you don't give 110% to this job." President has given this speech to many bodyguards in the last 6 months, and they have all ended up, quitting, retiring or being fired.

"I understand, Sir. I've never lost focus in any of my assignments; I will protect your daughter at any cost, even if she is a great pain in the ass." Tamsin huffed out a laugh, before coughing awkwardly when met with a piercing look from the President. "Sorry, Sir."

"At ease Agent; you speak your mind, I like that. People have become too soft around Ysabeau, walking on eggshells around her. I think Jonas has made a wise decision picking you." The President smiled, holding out his hand.

"Thank you, Mr President." The blonde shook his hand before following Jonas out of his office.

In the vents above the President's office was a petite girl, ears dropping on the conversation. She wore a balaclava covering the features of her face; wearing dark makeup around her eyes. The darkness that surrounded the mysterious girl caused her eyes to glow an illuminate blue.

"Bo-Bo isn't going to like this. I could really use some popcorn right about now. If only I could see who her new agent is" The girl whispered to herself; struggling to see more than her hand before she left the building.

"Argh damn it. How are we going to know who she is?" The girl muttered, as she wiggled backwards down the vent.

"Better get back before Bo wakes up, this isn't going to be her morning."

* * *

A slow start I know, but had to get this stuff done first. Please let me know what you think

I do have a storyline, but if you Valkubus fans want to see something specific happen, then write a review or message me. Open to ideas.

Thank you for reading :) x


	2. Chapter 2

If you wrote a review on Chapter 1, please feel free to read my response after the story.

* * *

Jonas walked Tamsin to her black pickup truck.

"Well that was fun. I got the feeling he really liked me." The blonde huffed with sarcasm. She opened her door, but it was slammed shut by another force.

"I need you to be a team player Tamsin." Jonas voice was stern. He has put his reputation on the line by giving the blonde this high profile job.

His words were nothing but a white noise, as her blood boiled as she scowled at his hand pressed against her truck door.

"With all due respect sir; slam my door like that again and you will be an appendage short. "she breathed deeply.

"Agent, I'm being serious!" He voiced loudly

"What makes you think I'm not!" Tamsin stepped closer to Jonas. An intense atmosphere flooded the air, as they both stood there; scorning at each other.

"You really did receive impressive references from your previous employers but they all say the same thing. That you're kind of a loner." The head of security said; refusing to break eye contact.

"Well _partners_ slow me down; I work better alone." The blonde stepped closer to him; she wasn't backing down either and she was sure as hell going to show him that.

"The President has a team of six security guards for his daughter. Your job is too be-friend and protect Bo, so don't blow your cover! So when things get heated; call for backup, agents will be on the scene within minutes. Don't play the hero Tamsin, because you can wind up getting yourself killed as well as the president's daughter." The head of security diffused the building tension, by walking past Tamsin, as he spoke.

"You appointed me as Bo's bodyguard because I'm good at my job." The blonde quickly turned to face him.

"Tamsin I'm not questioning that-" He protested sincerely.

"Are you sure?" she spat; whilst screwing up her nose.

"The others were good at their job. Look at Ryan Lambert he was ex-military and he fell for Bo. Instead of keeping his head in doing his job, he put Bo at risk by getting emotionally involved with her. Bo isn't an easy asset; she's known to be unpredictable, things can get out of hand quickly. Don't take it so personally Agent. I'm just saying you have a team: use them!" Jonas prompted; she was being so sensitive to anything he was saying.

"Yeah well when god was handing out brains, he clearly took a second dick." Tamsin opened her truck door before she looked back at him. "When you start questioning my ability to fulfil my assignment, I have good reason to take it personally. Like you said you've read my file, my job has always come first. I will keep Bo safe, I can promise you that. I'm a damn good agent, sir!" the blonde got into her truck and drove off.

The Head of security sighed in defeat; Tamsin had a chip on her shoulder, no matter what he said she would have taken it the wrong way.

* * *

The blue eyed girl started too crawled out of the vent.

"Crap!" she cursed seeing that Bo was no longer asleep; the bed was empty.

The petite Goth girl quickly hushed across the room in a very theatrical way; like she was in a Mission Impossible movie.

She was just about to pull of her balaclava; when the en-suite bathroom door opened. A beautiful brunette went to step out of the bathroom; in the midst of brushing her teeth, when she saw the supposed imposter.

"Arghhh. " Both girls shouted in unison.

"What the hell Kenz? I could have hurt you" The beautiful brunette snarled; when she realised the imposter was her best friend.

"With what? Your toothbrush?" Kenzi laughed; finally pulling the balaclava of her face.

Bo hummed sarcastically. "Very funny."

The brown eyed girl quickly scanned her besty's ninja-like outfit.

"Did you come dressed up like that; because I'm surprised they let you in a mile of my house?" Bo laughed

"Well sleepy head; I came over because I saw the headlines on TV. Wanted to make sure you were alright. But you were asleep and I had to know what your dad was going to do about it. Plus this outfit needed a test run." Kenzi said; whilst admiring her own design.

"Wait, what? I'm in the headlines again! Uh god what are they saying now?" Bo prompted.

Kenzi picked up the TV remote. "I think you should take a look for yourself."

"You've got to be shitting me?" The brunette was stunned; seeing the headlines in bold, as the presenters discussed the subject.

"Bo-Bo did you get arrested? I thought that douchebag was supposed to keep you out of the press" The Goth girl got cosy on the double couch that was in Bo's room.

"I didn't" She said in awe. "Ryan isn't that bad Kenz; it was a really nice date, until my dad sent the whole of Washington's police department to find me" Sadness oozed out with every word.

"What happened?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm guessing someone tipped of the Paparazzi where I was. They snapped a picture of me and Ryan kissing. Then of course Social media exploded. We knew it was risky, but we just wanted a normal date. Then the next minute I was being picked up my Washington's finest in blue. They took Ryan in a separate car; I don't know where he is. I haven't had any miss calls from him." Bo said; picking up her iphone to double check.

Well kid, I think that's going to be your last date with him. They're making him out to be a predator.

"What!? He doesn't deserve this." The brunette quickly scrolled down her contacts to _Ryan; and dialled his number._

An automatic messaged played " _This line has been disconnected."_

"Ugghh" Bo threw her phone on the bed.

"His phone has been disconnected. How the hell am I supposed to reach him?" She threw herself on the bed in tantrum; covering her face. "My father is literally ruining my life. I can't wait to leave this house; finally having freedom." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Don't spread your wings too far. Old daddy dearest has other plans; he is sending an undercover agent to be your bodyguard." Kenzi informed

"What!" She shot up.

"How do you even know this?" Bo examined her ninja-like outfit again "You know what I don't want to know. This is so typical of him; promises me that he will back off with security but hired someone to spy on me. My father has really hit a new low. Do you know who the guy is?" Bo asked

"That just it BoBo it's not guy, it's a female agent." Kenzi replied.

The brunette was in awe, since she can remember she has only ever had male security guards.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like my father at all!"

"Maybe that's why he did it, you wouldn't suspect that. It's quite smart actually." The Goth girl said surprised by Bo's father's plan.

"Kenz! Can we not" Bo sneered

"Right! Daddy President , bad!" The Goth girl excelled

"We don't start NYU, for another two weeks. We have till then to try and find out who this undercover agent is and to find out what happened to Ryan. I need to find him Kenz. He needs to know how sorry I am." Bo pleaded.

"He could be in another country by now and the officers are not exactly going to tell us where they've put him." Kenzi tried to make Bo realise how hard this task could be.

"Well we have to try! He is going to hate me. Look what the reporters are saying about him. He needs to know I don't think that. I've got to fix this, somehow." The brunette moaned.

"So what's the plan then?" The petite girl asked with interest.

"I don't know yet, but you might need to test run that outfit again." Bo smirked.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Sorry about the wait.

Will try to update my other stories; for those that read them as well.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **SincereDeceit** **;** I'm glad enjoy the characterisation of Tamsin's; that can be hard task to fulfil. So thanks for letting me know. I love Kenzi; I can imagine her doing stunts like that. Thanks for a kind review. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

 **Angelsgir** ; So happy that you enjoyed it, always wanted to read a fanfic like this, but could never find one. So I thought would give it a go to write myself. So I really appreciate you review thanks.

 **drakonpie250** **:** Yeah kinda, he is Bo's real father, but I wouldn't say he is as evil as hades. But you will see, he keeps a dark secret from Bo. All will be revealed.

 **Guinevere L** **:** Thanks for your encouraging review; I'm glad you like the last chapter.

 **SleepyWerewolf** : Of course Tamsin puts the B in Badass. Why the character is so awesome. Thanks for your review, I really appreciate it.

 **fireman12468** : Thanks for your input. You and I are on the same wave length, what better way to get Bo; the girl who always gets attention from everyone, but showing her that you're not interested. Let's just hope Tamsin can withstand her charm. You will see this unfold in the next chapter. Thanks for your great review.

 **Imtheauthor** **:** Thanks for your kind review. I hope I can do it justice.

 **Guest:** Thanks for your supporting review. I will continue writing this story until it is finished.

 **Sevenseptsiete:** I will continue this story until I have concluded the story. Thanks for an encouraging review, means a lot.

 **Guest:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the first. I will continue this, just might take a while before next chapter is up. But I will finish it eventually, thank you for your kind review.


End file.
